Apuestas
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Claro que es muy sencillo decir que es fácil tomar el lugar de la otra... ¿pero es tan sencillo hacerlo como decirlo?


Una historia corta escrita para un concurso de fanficton. No tiene mucho sentido, es como una escena cómica, pasa que tenía letra muy grande y el límite eran 4 páginas, por ello no pude desarrollarme mucho u.u En fin, una historia más de Naruto, basada en Freaky Friday, espero que le den una oportunidad!

* * *

**Apuestas**

-Tú no aguantarías un día siendo yo ni en tus mejores sueños-retó Haruno a su eterna rival, la egocéntrica rubia del equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka.  
-¿Yo? ¿Siendo tú?-se burló la aludida-. Por favor Sakura, a ti te faltan años para saber lo que es un día en el equipo 10.  
-Pues para tu información, el equipo 7 es mucho más difícil, acéptalo, somos mejores y entrenamos más duro-ahora era la pelirrosa quien se burlaba.  
-¿Saben qué? Estoy harta de sus estúpidas peleas. ¿Por qué no lo hacen en lugar de discutir? ¡Son ninjas, pueden hacerlo!-exclamó Tenten, cansada del comportamiento de las dos kunoichis-. Esto es una fiesta de pijama, no se supone que discutan.  
-Lo siento…-corearon ambas al mismo tiempo.  
Como había dicho la fémina del equipo 1, las chicas de Konoha se encontraban de pijamada. Se habían decidido a organizarla tras una semana de extenuante entrenamiento. Necesitaban algo de diversión, ¿y qué mejor manera de divertirse que una noche de amigas? Pero como siempre, todo había terminado con un pleito entre Sakura e Ino.  
-Aunque… sería divertido-Hinata habló con su característica timidez, haciéndose presente.  
-Bien, entonces, ¡está decidido! Mañana yo me reuniré con tu equipo haciéndome pasar por ti, y tú te reunirás con el mío haciéndote pasar por mí. No vayas a arruinarlo, frentesota.  
-Cierra el pico Ino-cerda-y así fue como las muchachas dieron comienzo a tan divertido desafío.

Al día siguiente, Ino despertó temprano, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, por lo que desayunó con rapidez y tras salir de su casa se transformó en su rival. Estaba muy emocionada, y no podía evitarlo… finalmente tendría la deseada oportunidad de pasar un día con su amado Sasuke. Llegó al lugar que Sakura le había indicado la noche anterior y se sentó a esperar. El descendiente de los Uchiha no tardó en llegar, seguido del inoportuno Naruto, pero aún así debían esperar a su sensei… y esperar… y esperar… pues el hombre se dignó a aparecer cinco horas después de lo acordado.  
-¡Dios sensei! ¡No puedes tardar tanto! ¿Qué no ves que llevamos HORAS esperándote?-exclamó Ino, fuera de sí, pues la paciencia no era una de sus mejores cualidades.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy Sakura? Estás algo histérica… ¿dormiste mal?-se sorprendió Kakashi.  
-¿Estás diciéndome que siempre llegas tarde?-la rubia no podía creerlo.  
-¿Te sientes bien Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, ¿qué te hiso pensar que hoy sería diferente?-Naruto la miró, confundido.  
-Emm… no sé, tal vez… no sé, quizá nos daría una sorpresa y…-se puso nerviosa al ver que Sasuke la miraba como si sospechara algo extraño.

-Por favor sensei, ¿podrías dejar de fumar?-preguntó por otro lado Sakura, atragantándose con el humo que el cigarro de su sensei producida, y era ya el cuarto que fumaba.  
-No pierdas el tiempo Ino, sabes que no lo hará-bufó Shikamaru, quien contemplaba las nubes-. Que problemática eres…  
-¡Es la décima vez que me dices eso en el día!-la muchacha no entendía como aún no se había lanzado a ahorcar al descendiente de los Nara, y es que era tan flojo…  
-Hmm… ¿te sientes bien Ino?-preguntó Chouji sin dejar de comer papitas.  
-¡Perfecta! Si me disculpan, me iré a entrenar-la kunoichi se alejó del grupo y comenzó a practicar tiro al blanco. Luego de un rato, Asuma se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro.  
-Entrenemos cuerpo a cuerpo-indicó, y con un asentimiento por parte de Haruno, comenzaron a pelear. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que, desde su lugar, Shikamaru y Chouji la miraban de una manera extraña. Asuma se detuvo-. Ino… ¿qué pasó con tu viejo estilo de pelea? Te estás moviendo de manera extraña, como… Dios, si no te conociera diría que eres otra persona.  
Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ¿la habrían descubierto? Utilizó el primer recurso que se le vino a la mente para intentar engañar a sus amigos.  
-Lo siento sensei, es que no me siento bien… usted entiende, ¡estos problemas femeninos son una verdadera molestia!-exclamó, aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de asco que ponían los tres hombres-. Será mejor que me retire por hoy, no me siento muy bien.  
-D-de acuerdo Ino, puedes irte… mañana lo volveremos a… intentar-la boca abierta del sensei de la muchacha demostraba la incredulidad que sentía ante su descarada discípula.  
La pelirrosa se alejó por el bosque corriendo a una velocidad alarmante, y mientras lo hacía se encontró con Ino, quien llegaba corriendo por el lado contrario. Ambas se miraron fijamente por varios segundos antes de romper en llanto y abrazarse.  
-¡Fue horrible, Sasuke-kun no me dejó de mirar en todo el entrenamiento! ¡Estoy segura de que él sabía la verdad!-exclamó Ino, regresando a su verdadero cuerpo-. Aunque Kakashi me dijo que estaba con demasiada energía y que había aumentado mucho mi velocidad de ataque y de esquive de un día para otro-se mofó la chica.  
-Claro Ino, como digas. No pensé que se fueran a dar cuenta tan pronto, pero notaron que mi estilo de pelea era diferente. Fuera de eso… ¡Me pone histérica! ¡No hacen absolutamente nada! Simplemente se quedan allí tirados… mirando las nubes y…  
-A que Shikamaru te dijo que eras problemática-se rió la rubia.  
-Pues sí, ¡se hace problemas por todo, no entiendo como haces para aguantarlo!  
-Si hablamos de no hacer nada… tu sensei llegó cinco horas tarde y se justificó con que…  
-"Perdonen, es que un gatito recién nacido se cruzó por mi camino", ¿verdad?-rió Sakura.  
-¿Siempre hace lo mismo?  
-Ahá, es algo insoportable en un principio, pero luego te acostumbras-la pelirrosa sonrió recordando las épocas en las que ella se ponía furiosa porque su sensei llegaba tarde.  
-Igual que al humo de Asuma-sensei-indicó Yamanaka.  
-Eso sí que es una verdadera pesadilla… no pensé que tuvieras que liarte con un equipo tan…  
-¿Irresponsable? Algo así, tienes que tenerlos cortos o no hacen nada, pero una vez que se predisponen son geniales como compañeros, además de que luchan muy bien y me sirve mucho para practicar.  
-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿lo dejamos en un empate?-sonrió Sakura, extendiéndole la mano a Ino.  
-¿Empate? ¡Jamás! Yo aguanté más tiempo que tú con ese equipo de locos que tienes, yo gano.  
-¡Estás loca! Yo aguanté más tiempo que tú, ¡es obvio Ino-cerda!  
-¡Cállate Sakura-frente!-comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, era como un circuito que se repetía una y otra vez y que jamás terminaría, como un círculo vicioso…  
-¡A que no aguantas más tiempo que yo en mi equipo!-la retó la pelirrosa.  
-¡Hecho!-exclamó la rubia, y así comenzaron nuevamente con su interminable apuesta.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. No está tan buena como el resto de las historias pero de todas formas la subo jeje. Encima no me gusta, quedó muy cortita =S ¿Por qué cuando alguien presenta algo en un concurso NUNCA está satisfecho? Jamás lo sabré jaja. En fin, espero que les guste. Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
